Maldita estupidez SONGFIC
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Un songfic acerca de esta pareja, lo que siente sakura ante el engaño de sasuke y lo que encuentra despues de este... SasuSakuKaka


Pues aqui estoy con un nuevo songfic, espero sea de su agrado, se que la cancion la canta un hombre, pero en verdad me gusto el mensaje que da, creo que va muy de acuerdo a salura y lo que en algun momento podria decir o sentir, les recomiendo escuchar la cancion si no lo han hecho aun, sin mas no los aburro, mejor los dejo con lo interesante

Se que ya todos los sabemos pero no esta demas, Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

La historia desarrollada dentro de este songfic, se encuentra narrada por sakura en su totalidad

**

* * *

**

**SONGFIC**

.

**MALDITA ESTUPIDEZ - LU**

.

.

.

Hacia unos meses que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea junto con su equipo hebi, en un principio solo Naruto, Kakashi y yo lo habíamos recibido bien, son una sonrisa, para los demás causo molestia y desconfianza, no creían que de verdad hubiese olvidado sus planes de venganza contra la aldea, pero nosotros no pensábamos así, ya que considerábamos que aquel ser que solo quería venganza había muerto al lograr su cometido.

Hace unos meses me pidió que fuera su novia, en verdad estaba feliz, mi sueño desde que era niña se hacía realidad, pensaba que por fin correspondía a mis sentimientos…

.

_Sabes bien que te di lo que soy_

_Y tu amor es limosna y dolor_

_Yo de ti fui un amante sin amor_

_Se acabo no me pidas perdón_

.

En un principio todo era miel sobre hojuelas, se le notaba tan distinto, incluso cuando andábamos caminando por las calles de la aldea tomaba mi mano, eso me hacía sentirme en las nubes, parecía que quería que todos se enteraran que teníamos un relación y de lo felices que éramos, sobre todo yo, tenia junto a mí al hombre más apuesto de Konoha…

.

_Mírate, estás sola otra vez_

_Y mírame, que mi culpa no es_

_Deja de atormentarme al corazón_

_Lárgate que ya no te quiero ver_

.

Pero como lo dije en un principio, pasado el tiempo, cuando la gente se comenzó a acostumbrar nuevamente a su presencia, y los ANBUs que los custodiaban se habían ido, todo cambio, había sido aceptado por completo nuevamente en la aldea y ese pretexto cada vez lo veía menos, puesto que ahora ya podía entrenar nuevamente y hacer misiones, y cuando nos veíamos siempre parecía molesto, aun así trataba de hacer todo por complacerlo, lo amaba tanto…

.

_No hay nadie en este mundo que me hiciera tanto daño_

_Fui tonto no lo niego me llegaste a convencer_

_Y vienes y me mientes mientras vamos de la mano_

_Seguro estas pensando que me tienes a tus pies_

.

Hasta que llego el día, me había dicho el día anterior que se iría de misión, nada complicado, que partiría temprano y llegaría hasta la noche, que no creía nos podríamos ver, yo acepte y le creí como siempre, al día siguiente cuando salí del hospital al atardecer, se me ocurrió ir a prepararle una cena, para que cuando llegara tuviera algo que comer y así podría descansar al no tener que salir a comprar algo o preparárselo, y así fui a comprar lo necesario para lo que tenía en mente, después de eso me dirigí al barrio Uchiha, aun me daba miedo entrar ahí, pero por él lo enfrentaría, llegue a su casa e ingrese el gran portón, no se me hizo raro que estuviera abierto, considerando que nadie en su sano juicio entraría ahí, si bien ya no lo miraban mal los aldeanos y shinobis, no significaba que le habían dejado de temer, por eso no era raro estuviese abierta su casa, cruce el camino de piedra jardín que llevaba a la casa, al igual que antes la puerta estaba abierta, pero tampoco se me hizo raro, tal vez Naruto andaría ahí, luego solía ir a visitarlo, así que sin más me adentre hacia la cocina a preparar todo para darle una sorpresa…

.

_Maldita estupidez_

.

Sin embargo quien recibió una sorpresa fui yo y una nada grata en verdad, aun no salía del recibidor cuando oí unos ruidos provenientes de la planta alta, pues qué demonios estaría haciendo Naruto, pensé inocentemente, sin dejar mis bolsas subí a golpear a Naruto porque muy probablemente estaría husmeando en la casa de mi novio y eso no lo permitiría, subí las escaleras y llegue al pasillo donde estaban los cuartos, a cada paso, los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, es mas ahora se les unía unos jadeos y unos… ¿gemidos de mujer?, si Naruto estaba haciendo de las suyas en esa casa se las pagaría en verdad, a paso firme me dirigí al cuarto a donde provenía aquel sonido, la puerta estaba emparejada, así que la termine de abrir y lo que vi no lo pude creer, me congele, mis manos perdieron fuerzas, las bolsas cayeron haciendo ruido al impacto y llamando la intención del par de amantes, si ahí está mi novio, Sasuke Uchiha, quien me había dicho se iría de misión todo el día y volvería tarde, estaba ahí en su casa, en su cama con esa estúpida pelirroja, su ex-subordinada, ambos desnudos, mandito Uchiha me estaba poniendo los cuernos en mi propia cara, al notar quien era, la muy zorra y el muy desgraciado ni se inmutaron, al contrario solo me miraron y siguieron con lo que hacían, no lo podía creer el muy maldito no tenia vergüenza, con la dignidad que aún conservaba salí de ahí…

.

_Yo quise hacerte feliz_

_Pero el problema es que no quieres ser feliz_

_Se me olvido a mí también que yo también quería serlo_

_Y lo lamento no vuelvo a caer_

_No diré que no habrá nadie mejor que yo_

_Si los hay,_

_Pero es que dudo que alguien crea en ti como yo_

_Como te pude aguantar_

.

Salí furiosa, más que con el conmigo misma, porque había sido tan estúpida, todo ese tiempo que había estado usando para ganarse a la gente y muy probablemente a la hokage ya que sabia cuanto me quiere ella, solo me uso para su perdón y ahora que ya lo tiene no le sirvo mas, cuánto tiempo llevaría acostándose con esa perra maldita, serian hace apenas unos días o semanas, o quizás incluso desde antes de que me pidiera fuera su novia, me sentía tan mal, quería correr gritar, liberar mi rabia, así que corrí a los campos de entrenamiento, ahí podría descargar toda mi ira, porque había sido una estúpida en creer en él, en darle mi amor incondicional, porque por su amor habría hecho cualquier cosa, hasta ir en contra de mis amigos y mi maestra, hasta ese momento, la venda que cubría mis ojos desde niña se había caído, ahora lo veía tal y cual era un hombre frio sin sentimientos, un ser vacio que no merecía absolutamente nada de lo que recibía, pero eso se había terminado, al menos yo ya no pisaría el suelo por el que camina, ni derramaría una lagrima por él, no las merecía, nunca lo había hecho, y aun a pesar de eso no le deseaba ningún mal, esperaba que fuera feliz si es que podía con las decisiones que había tomado, pero ya nunc amas contaría conmigo.

.

_Hoy diré que me arrepentí_

_De vivir el tiempo junto a ti_

_Tal vez yo solo te imagine_

_La verdad es que yo nunca te mire_

.

El tiempo había pasado desde aquel día, y hoy podía decir que era verdaderamente feliz, todos decían que mis ojos brillaban más que nunca y mi sonrisa irradiaba felicidad, que se notaba lo maravillosa que era mi vida y lo que seria, y era cierto, estoy a muy poco tiempo de casarme, con alguien que de verdad me ama, que fue capaz de llegar a mi dolido corazón y sanarlo, que con su amor lo curo, me devolvió la felicidad a mi vida, de hecho me devolvió las ganas de vivir, que siempre estuvo conmigo, nunca me dejo sola, con el hombre que siempre me protegió y cuido de mi, con el hombre que me enseño lo es ser un ninja y con el mismo hombre que me enseño lo que es amar, con Hatake Kakashi mi ex-sensei y el mejor hombre que la vida pudo poner en mi camino, el único dueño de mi corazón y alma…

.

_Ojala aprendas a distinguir_

_Entre el amor, el ego, el odio y la pasión_

_Te olvide solo porque te odie_

_Solo fue como una pinche obsesión_

.

Hoy es el día me boda, si antes había dicho que era feliz, y lo sigo siendo, aunque debo admitir que feliz en una palabra muy corta para lo que siento en este momento, estar con él en el altar fue increíble, uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida el poder decir que soy su esposa, su mujer, la única en su vida, así como el es el único en la mía, se que estuvo ahí ese día, Naruto lo vio y hablo con él, le dijo cuan feliz era desde que Kakashi estaba conmigo, el no dijo nada, solo se retiro, ni Kakashi ni yo hablamos con el…

.

_Lo peor de todo es que sabes perfecto que eres mala_

_Y andas presumiéndole a la gente que eres fiel_

_No digas que me extrañas por qué no te creo nada_

_Yo se que tu actitud es tu mas grande estupidez_

.

Han pasado unos meses desde que me case, mi vida ha cambiado mucho, pero todos estos cambios han sido favorables, mi amado esposo es un hombre increíble, ahora no idealizo mi vida de otra forma, todo es maravillo y lo que aun falta. He sabido que Sasuke, no fue aceptado en ANBU por su antecedente como traidor y que no solo eso, tampoco como jounnin, su rango no podrá subir de chunnin por la misma razón y no solo eso, su tan preciado sharingan fue sellado por decisión del consejo, puesto que argumentaron era un peligro si se llegaba a intentar traicionar la aldea, en verdad lo lamento por él, pero era lógico, después de todo si se fue una vez quien dice que no lo velería a hacer…

.

_Maldita estupidez_

.

Cada vez lo veíamos vemos, de hecho ya no entrenaba con nosotros, por obvias razones, Naruto se seguía preparando para ser algún día hokage, en mi caso estaba dedicada a mi esposo, también el hospital ahora era la directora y eventualmente hacia misiones, Kakashi ahora comandante de los ANBU, aunque no me gusta es muy peligroso, pero no por eso no dejaba de sentirme orgullosa por él, además también estaba considerado para tomar el puesto de hokage cuando Tsunade-sama decidiera jubilarse y mientras Naruto esté listo para hacerse cargo del puesto…

.

_Yo quise hacerte feliz_

_Pero el problemas es que no quieres ser feliz_

_Se me olvido, se me olvido a mí también que yo también quería serlo_

_Y lo lamento no vuelvo a caer_

_No diré que no habrá nadie mejor que yo_

_Si los hay,_

_Pero es que dudo que alguien crea en ti como yo_

_Como te pude aguantar_

.

Me enterado de algo que cambiara mi vida y la de esposo, nuestro amor a dado un fruto, estoy embarazada, tengo tres meses estoy más que feliz, y sé que Kakashi lo estará aun mas, cuando se entre, me pregunto si será un chibi-Kakashi o una chibi-Sakura lo que tendremos?, supongo que será mejor que busque a alguien que ocupe mi puesto de forma provisional porque conociendo a Kakashi no querrá que me pase nada, supongo que no me dejara salir sola a la calle, lo único bueno es que podre estar más tiempo con él, quiero que ambos disfrutemos de esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, la de papas…

.

_Yo quise hacerte feliz_

_Pero el problema es que no quieres ser feliz_

_Se me olvido, se me olvido a mí también que yo también quería serlo_

_Y lo prometo no vuelvo a caer_

_No diré que no habrá nadie mejor que yo_

_Si los hay,_

_Pero es que dudo que alguien vea en ti lo que tu_

_Nunca me pudiste dar_

.

Hace poco me entere que Karin había estado engañando a Sasuke con Suigetsu, otro de sus ex-subordinados, por lo cual furiosos se enfrento a él, sin embargo la falta de su sharingan le costó muy caro, llego muy herido al hospital por la gravedad fui mandada a llamar para atenderlo y a pesar de estar en mi segundo trimestre fui, quizás en su momento me hizo daño, pero a él le debía la maravillosa vida que tenia, lamentablemente no pude hacer nada por ayudarlo en verdad sus heridas eran prácticamente mortales, me dolió verlo así y no poder hacer nada por él, fui la última persona que hablo con él, me pidió perdón y me confesó que a pesar de todo fui lo único bueno que llego a su vida y que fue un idiota por lo que me hizo, me pido lo perdonara, le explique que hace años le había perdonado, que al contrario a él le debía lo que mi vida era hoy en día, sonrió de una forma triste, poso su mano en mi abultado vientre, mi hijo se movió y Sasuke lo pudo sentir, sonrió de forma sincera y me dijo que sería tan fuerte como yo, y que esperaba que fuera niña seguro seria igual de bella su mama, su voz se escuchaba como un susurro, no pude evitar llorar nuevamente por él, una última vez, me regalo sus últimas palabras "gracias Sakura, se feliz por mi…"

.

_Y se me olvidaba…_

_Te detesto tanto_

.

Hoy me encuentro visitando su tumba, en verdad lamentaba que no lograra cumplir su segundo objetivo el resurgir su clan, quizás si lo hubiera logrado habría entendido tantas cosas, aunque también quizás esto había sido lo mejor, ahora el podría descansar, nuevamente estaría con sus padres y su hermano, otra vez estaba con su familia que alguna vez le fue arrebatada cuando niño, todos hemos seguido con nuestras vidas, y no nos duele su partida porque esta vez sabemos su alma esta en paz, y hoy he venido a presentarle a mi pequeño Sakumo, el cual es idéntico a su padre, claro sin el sharingan, Kakashi será el último portador de ese doujutsu, quizás sea lo mejor, así nadie intentara usarlo contra los demás de ningún modo y yo, tengo un hombre que me ama y un hermoso hijo, y no solo eso, pronto habrá un nuevo integrante, espero ahora sea una pequeña, todo ese tiempo de dolor y engaños se ha quedado atrás en el pasado soy feliz y como me lo pidió también lo soy por él, en este mundo porque sé que el ya lo es donde esta…

.

* * *

Primero que nada, amantes de sasusaku, no me maten, cuando hace unos dias eschucaba esta cancion y se me vino a la mente que a pesar de ser un hombre quien la canta e ir dirigida a una mujer quedaba muy bien lo que decia la letra con sakura, por eso decidi hacerla, aunque ya tengo en mente otro fic de esta pareja donde quizas me reivindique con sus fans, aun asi espero ser merecedora de ademas de su lectura me dejen algun review, aunque sea pequeñito, si?


End file.
